


In your heart you know

by Kilted_Wolf93



Series: 100 Drabble Challenge [19]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilted_Wolf93/pseuds/Kilted_Wolf93
Summary: It occurred to him suddenly, when stuck in the rush hour traffic, that he wanted to text Jeyne and ask her how her day went."Shit," he muttered, running a hand through his hair before he then stupidly decided that phoning Theon of all people was a good idea.





	In your heart you know

**Author's Note:**

> 19 - want

On the whole, Robb had little to complain about.

He was doing well at university, he had made new friends and also managed to stay in touch with Theon and Jon over the years.

Really the only thing he had struggled with had been the messy break up with Roslin, although it was more of her family which had made it dramatic than they themselves had. Her father hadn't taken it well, wanting his daughter to be permanently tied to the thriving Stark company by marrying the eldest son. But Robb hadn't been in love with Roslin, and he figured that she had only been doing as she was told in trying to snap him up. Still, he missed the companionship of it all and the fact that they were no longer friends either.

But overall, his life was good. 

He first met Jeyne at the flat, where Theon had held a Hogmanaey party. At midnight, they had been closest to each other and after sharing an awkward shrug and shy grins, they had kissed as the bells chimed. Jeyne's eyes had sparkled as they had moved apart, as sweet as melted chocolate.

Later, they ended up in his bed.

But after an amazing night, they had been brutally honest. Robb was going to be moving back to Winterfell after he graduated and Jeyne was going to go on a world trip with her friends for over a year. There was no time for anything but casual sex. And for over two months, things had been fine.

It occurred to him suddenly, when stuck in the rush hour traffic, that he wanted to text Jeyne and ask her how her day went.

The sudden realisation that he wanted to know about her day, that he  _cared_ about the little things that made her day made himself sweat.

"Shit," he muttered, running a hand through his hair before he then stupidly decided that phoning Theon of all people was a good idea.

He spoke the order into the machine his phone was hooked up on and two agonizing rings echoed around him before Theon answered.

"Sup?"

"I'm in love with Jeyne!" Robb blurted, his hand gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"Okay, sure. I'll be your best man," Theon replied before he promptly hung up. Robb cursed, ordering a redial.

"What now?" Theon huffed. "I have my own girls to pursue. Stark!"

"What do I do?" Robb pressed. A frustrated growl escaped him as the traffic started to move and he clambered to get the car moving again.

"Oh I don't know," Theon drawled. "Tell her, maybe?"

"We have a deal," Robb mumbled.

"Well, the worst thing to happen would be she doesn't feel the same way. In that case, you only have two months until you leave anyway."

"And if she does feel the same way?" Robb asked, glancing at the phone as though he could summon his friend here and read his expressions to know what he was thinking.

"You work something out," Theon replied with the tone of speaking to a three year old. "Either way, I'll have the beer ready!"

Robb sighed as silence filled the air once more. Running a hand over his beard, he glanced at the clock on the radio. Jeyne would be home by now, wearing those cute owl pyjamas and the massive cat slippers while she sipped her wine and watched Netflix.

He gripped the steering wheel with both hands as he made his decision.

Turning at the next available left, he made his way through town towards Jeyne's flat. His car was practically abandoned when he got there as he stumbled onto the pavement and jumped the stairs, two at a time, his finger mashing the buzzer button in his need to see her.

"Hello?" her voice drifted out, confused and slightly worried.

"It's me," he breathed, an uncontrollable smile overtook him just from hearing her.

"Oh, hey. Come on up. Let me get sorted and..."

"No, it's okay," he cried into the intercom before pushing the door and charging up the three floors to her flat.

Jeyne barely had time to blink as he opened the door. He surely looked a state, panting for air and sweat tricking down from his temple. It wasn't the most romantic moment, he knew. But he was done waiting, he had to tell her the truth.

"I'm in love with you," he blurted. Jeyne's lips parted but he bumbled on. "And I know, I  _know_ it isn't what we agreed, and we have plans for after university. But I want to try and make this work. And even if it doesn't, I'll just be glad to have you at all."

"Oh Robb," she breathed, throwing herself at him. He opened his arms to catch her as her own linked around his neck and he spun them around a couple of times, driven by her giggles.

Maybe they would last, maybe they wouldn't. 

But Robb knew that this moment would always remain one of his happiest for the rest of his life.


End file.
